fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mac
'Mac '''is one of the two main protagonists in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Mac's voice was high in the series premiere, but became slightly deeper in later episodes. He has brown hair, and wears a dark crimson t-shirt with a white sweater underneath, black and white tennis shoes, a dark green backpack, and tan khaki pants. Personality Mac is a bright, unselfish, creative, and somewhat wimpy kid who created Blooregard Q. Kazoo when he was three years old. Mac is unusually clever and almost always knows what to do when there is a problem. He stands 5.8 feet, six inches tall and weighs 67 pounds, and is a 8-grader. He has a keen sense of reason and somewhat large vocabulary to match. He tends to be the one to settle any mishaps that the imaginary friends (particularly Bloo) end up causing. Mac is usually very good-natured, despite Bloo's continuing antics. No matter what happens to Bloo or any other member of the house, Mac is usually the one to bail them out. However, he has been known to snap; Mac has a strongly moral personality and he always avoids doing wrong things, but sometimes he is pushed to do otherwise, almost always by Bloo. That said, he can be very rambunctious and childish when he wants to be, and generally has no problem pulling pranks or messing around with Bloo as long as nobody gets hurt. Some episodes also have him be more naive and childlike than usual. There is nothing that he loves more than visiting Foster's and spending time with his friends. Mac's Condition Mac's personality goes from very sensible to lunatic if he gets even the smallest amount of sugar, which is the main reason why his mother won't let him have any. One example of this is when which one drop of heavily-sugared punch causes Mac to go completely crazy. He disrupted Bloo's secret party by eating all the sweets and embarked on a quest for more sugar, which included him streaking through town in the middle of the night. He even got so mad at Bloo that he decided to eat an enormous ice cream sundae. He has been known to talk to himself and even go into min-seizures when exposed to sugar. Everyone, including Mac himself, was very serious about keeping Mac tied to a bed in order to keep him from eating candy. Later, Bloo, thinking everyone except himself and Mac were turned into zombies, escaped the room and obtained some Halloween candy, and since Mac was trapped on a bed and couldn't move, he couldn't stop Bloo from putting the candy in Mac's mouth and he ended up dashing through the house and eventually running in his underwear as he took candy from trick-or-treators. He also has a sugar rush in "Race for Your Life Mac & Bloo" after drinking an energy drink but only ends up running around crazy and not becoming obsessed with finding more sugar. Despite his condition, Mac is seen drinking root beer at the end of "Schlock Star" and eating candy in " Squeeze the Day" and "I Only Have Surprize For You" and cookies in "World Wide Wabbit" (but could have been sugar free considering that in Goodbye to Bloo Madame Foster made sugar free cookies for him), "The Bloo Superdude and the Magic Potato of Power" and about to eat cookies in "Go Goo Go" (even though he ate sugar-free cookies in the series finale "Goodbye to Bloo", it is never stated whether the cookies he was eating in "World Wide Wabbit", "The Bloo Superdude and the Magic Potato of Power" and the cookies he was about to eat in "Go Goo Go" were sugar-free). In the first time Mac's sugar addiction was shown, when Bloo attempted to calm him down using sugar-free gum, Mac claimed "IT BURNS US!", in a manner similar to the character of Gollum from ''The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings. Another thing to note about Mac's sugar addiction is that in his crazed state, Mac experiences a significant increase in speed, strength, and combat.This is shown is "Partying Is Such Sweet Soiree" when he ran out of Foster's in mere seconds in his underwear and in "Nightmare on Wilson Way" when he rushed through everyone in the whole house, subdued Wilt and Coco in one punch, and smashed Edardo throught the front door before lifting him of his head and tossing him away. Out of all of Mac's known sugar rushes, he has eaten large amounts of sugar, but has shown no signs of gaining weight. Relationships Mac has the ability to make friends with almost any imaginary friend, his closest being Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, and of course Bloo. He cares a lot about imaginary friends, and looks out for them often. Mac has a close connection with Madame Foster, with whom he shares a close kinship, particularly in that neither of them are willing to give up their imaginary friend, where most children would have done so long ago. Mac also seems to get along decently well with Mr. Herriman, despite the fact he has such a great dislike of Bloo. Mac has great affection for Bella, to the point of harboring an intense crush on her which is shown in most episodes: He imagines being kissed by Bella in his race victory daydream (and then makes her cry in a second daydream where everyone finds out he cheated to win), in "Bad Dare Day" where he is dared to tell Bella that he loves her (and at the end Bloo says that he posted Mac's crush on the Foster's blog much to Mac's displeasure), and when Bella wants to see him alone and says she wants to say something to him, Mac thinks she's going to say she loves him, then she says she has something to give him and he thinks Bella is going to kiss him (he even closes his eyes and puckers up his lips). Aside from his crush, Mac is a loyal and helpful friend to Bella and vise versa. She is also one of the few human friends he has and is usually the only one he sees on a daily basis with Goo appearing from time to time. Others * Raven * Bloo * Starfire * Thundera * Numbuh 5 * DeeDee Category:Characters Category:Males